


Assuredly Conceding

by RarepairTrash



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basically just fluff lol, Coming back to life, Death, Flashbacks, Holding hands (and wings), Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Minor Breath of the Wild spoilers (I don't even think they're spoilers though), Multi, Polyamory, Relationships are in order, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, angst with a happy ending (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarepairTrash/pseuds/RarepairTrash
Summary: Revali didn't ever think his simple relationship with Link would lead to something much bigger– with one more person in it– but he isn't complaining.Soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate will say to you is written on your wrist (or in Revali's case, wing).





	Assuredly Conceding

**Author's Note:**

> So one thing led to another and my obsession with Legend of Zelda: Bread of the Garlic– oh, uhh– Breath of the Wild– led to this fic
> 
> Also, I'll be changing at least some things in the fic (but if I made any actual mistakes, please let me know)
> 
> So now that that's out of the way, enjoy

His eyes opened slowly, only to quickly close back again. It was too bright for his now delicate eyes.

He thought to himself, _Why am I alive?_ He sat up.  _Was it all just a bad dream?_

_Shouldn't I be dead?_

He opened his eyes, trying his best to keep them open, and looked down at his wings. There were still two marks of text on both of his wings.

The one on his right, Link's, he recalls. His memory was hazy from being "dead" for so long, but something felt weird about reading the words.

It said, _You really are insolent, aren't you?_ _I didn't expect you to be like that._

It made him feel.. _Different,_ and he didn't know _what_ he felt– or _why_ he felt it.

The one on his left, though..

It said,  _Oh, hey! Wait a second.. Aren't you.. Revali..?_

He remembers how he felt about it before the big incident happened. How he didn't even _manage_ to meet the person.

He remembers  _everything._

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

Revali scoffed, "So, _you're_ supposed to be the Princess's personal knight?" He glared at Link, and with a sour attitude said, "Doesn't look like it."

Link gasped, a _slow_ and almost _nonexistent,_ gasp. His eyes showed that he was astonished, but only for a split second.

"You really are insolent, aren't you? I didn't expect you to be like that," Link said, in a low voice that showed proof that he didn't use it that much.

It was Revali's turn to be amazed now, and he squawked in surprise. Then, he said, almost breathless, "You.. You..? Are.. I—.." He didn't manage to say anything else, he  _couldn't._

Couldn't believe what was happening. That _he,_ of all people, was his soulmate– well, _one_ of his soulmates–, one of the people that he was supposed to spend the rest of his _life_ with.

One of the people he was supposed to  _love._

Revali's wing reached up to his face, and he turned away from Link. "Of course it had to be like this. Everything always turns out to be against me in the end."

 _Of course the Goddess had to be so cruel towards me,_ he thought,  _but, in the end, I deserve everything I get for being the way I am._

Link shuffled uncomfortably. The words on his wrist almost _mocking_ him.

He spent countless nights thinking about the words on his wrist. About how the situation would play out..

He had at least _hoped_ the words were said playfully, just joking around, but deep inside, he knew it was a big possibility that it would turn out like this.

_Yet he still lied to himself._

He shoved all his feelings inside, like he's always done for countless years, and focused on his task. He had to tell Revali that it was his duty, as the strongest of the Rito, to become a Champion and help the rest out with the Calamity problem. He did that.

Revali surprisingly accepted it (though he wasn't given much of a choice), and they managed to _try_ to forget the whole soulmate deal. They promised not to tell anyone else about it.

\---

Months passed, and they found themselves getting closer. At first, they had started to talk more and be at least _a bit_ friendlier towards each other. They found themselves talking to each other about their lives more, finding similarities.

Revali had started to think, _Maybe_ _the Goddess was right, after all,_  though he would never say that out loud.

\---

Link had started to touch his wings more. The first time it happened, Revali was surprised. He blushed (though it wasn't noticeable) and looked towards Link.

He had been looking away, but Revali could tell he was also blushing because the tip of his pointy ears were red, which Revali found _adorable,_ though he would never admit that. He puffed up in embarrassment and also looked away.

He was surprised at what Link had done, but was _even more surprised_ to see that he was _okay_ with it.

The silence was unbearable, and obviously awkward. _Oh Goddess, I can't deal with this any longer,_  he thought to himself.

They were both alone, and it was late at night, so no one would interrupt them. Revali accidentally sighed, since Link's hand was surprisingly reassuring. It felt nice to have someone else by your side after so long.

Link, however, misunderstood it. He quickly took his hand off Revali's, and said, "S–Sorry," mentally cursing at himself for sounding so  _hurt._

Revali's eyes widened, "What? Your hand?"

Link looked down. He couldn't handle this any longer, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep," he quickly said. Revali understood now. "Wait!" Revali grabbed Link's hand and pulled him back, surprising him.

"Look, if it–.. If it was the sigh that you misunderstood, that wasn't the case," Revali was trying his best to reassure him, but with him holding Link's hand, it was proving to be a challenge.

"You don't have to lie to me," Link said, pulling his hand out of Revali's grip.

Revali was frustrated and quietly panicking. "Agh, look! My point is that I liked it, okay?! It was reassuring, something different that made me feel.. _Relieved,_ somehow. Which made me sigh.."

Revali was sure he hadn't felt as much embarrassment in his _whole entire life_ than at this moment.

He regrets his decisions.

Now _that_ made Link stop, though. He silently turned around and quietly said, "Really..?"

Revali couldn't talk anymore, so he just nodded.

Link hesitantly proceeded to sit down next to him again, and as confidently as he could, managed to hold his wing properly this time. Link's hand was slightly shaking. "I'm glad.."

Revali was also glad that _he_ wasn't the one who misunderstood the situation for the first time.

\---

Other things managed to happen, as well. Of course, they held each other's hand (and wing) whenever no one was around, but then they started to give hugs (well, Link was the one who started it, since Revali would _never_ have enough confidence to do that).

Eventually, one thing lead to the next, and Link kissed his beak. Revali was incredibly shocked that _that_ happened, but he wasn't _completely_ against it, either (he liked– no–  _loved_ it, but he would never admit that).

The kiss was the thing that made him realize their relationship. It had _really_ evolved, and he wasn't expecting it to be like this. He was kind of hoping for it, but he ignored all the thoughts that were even _hinting_ at it being like that.

\---

A few months later and Revali was going to fight against something– a monster of some kind– in Vah Medoh. He was going to try his best to go against it. He had spent the past months training to defeat it, but he _was_ the most powerful of the Rito as well, so he didn't see why he would need to train.

He still trained, though. Just in case something bad happened. He didn't want to risk losing what he had.

\---

Some time later, he realized he was _wrong._ He underestimated its power.

He thought about not being able to meet his other soulmate. Even though the goddess managed to give him text written on _both_ of his wings, only one made sense.

Why give him the first words his other soulmate would say to him when he wouldn't even be able to _hear_ them? Why was the goddess being this _cruel_ to him?

_But most importantly, he thought about Link._

_"I love you," Link had said to him a few days before. Revali responded, "You know what, I don't care what anyone thinks, I love you too," he said, puffing up. Link smiled, holding his wing._

He felt something dripping out of his eyes and falling down, wetting his feathers. _A tear, huh,_  he thought. His eyelids were getting heavier, until his eyes closed.

 _I love you too, Link,_  he thought, as the last feather fell to the ground.

_I love you too.._

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

 

  
The memories hit him _hard._ He remembers absolutely everything. His other memories are still hazy, but he remembers everything involving Link so _clearly,_ like it _just_ happened a few seconds ago.

 _Oh,_  he thought.  _Link.. Where could he be..?_

He _had_ to look for Link. Tell him he's alright; tell him he's  _alive._

He thought,  _Perhaps the Goddess gave me a second chance to meet my other soulmate.. To make it up for Link.._

He suddenly freezes, remembering where he was. He was still in Vah Medoh. He sat up, then tried to stand up. He hissed as pain shot through his body. He stretched to numb the pain.

He doesn't see that _thing_ that "killed" him.. How long ago..? He doesn't know how much time has passed, so he goes outside to find out.

He tries to fly down to the village, but his wings still hurt, so he settles with walking to his destination. He _will_ find out where Link is, no matter what.

\---

Link bowed down in front of the Princess. "Link, you don't have to do that, you know.." Link nodded, but still continued anyway.

He said sincerely, and as best as he could, "I've managed to defeat Calamity Ganon, and save Hyrule from danger. I don't need anything from you, but your permission for me to back out from my role as your personal knight, as I have a soulmate I would love to spend my time with—" Zelda politely interrupted him.

She said with a slight smile, "You don't have to ask me so formally about something like that. After the unfortunate thing that happened to you many years ago, I will allow you to back out of your role."

Link remembers. He remembers Revali, and everything about him. All the little details of his personality, what he looked like, _everything,_ so clearly. Even after he woke up after _so many_ years of being asleep, he remembers it.

He thought,  _It must be that the memories of your soulmate don't get erased, but the rest do. That's what happened to me, at least._

"Thank you," he responds. He will now go to Zora's Domain, since that's where his other soulmate is.

That's where Sidon is.

Link is sure that if Sidon is his other soulmate, he would've been Revali's soulmate as well. He talks to Sidon about Revali when his memories about him are too much to bear. He talks about how he used to act, what he looked like, and about other things as well.

Sidon also wants to meet him, to see what he's like.

Link is convinced that Revali has to be alive _somewhere._ He never gives up on trying to find him.

When they're not talking about Revali, they're busy loving each other, and doing other things. Link loves Sidon, and Sidon also loves him back.

They might not have Revali, but at least they have each other to cope with him not being there.

\---

Revali found out that it's been about _100 years_ since he supposedly "died". He can't believe how much time has passed, but the elder reassured him that Link _was_ alive, since he visited Rito Village some months back.

Now _that_ definitely managed to put a lot of strength in him. He will now be going to Hyrule Castle, where the Princess is, to find out _where_ Link could be.

\---

Revali finally arrived at the front of Hyrule Castle, only to be stopped by two guards- the one on the right being the one to talk.

The guard said, "Unauthorized people are forbidden from entering the castle!"

Revali groaned. "Oh come on, I've been here a lot of times before. I'm a Champion, now would you let me in?"

The guard roughly said, "We were taught that all Champions were supposed to be dead. We also don't have any evidence, so we cannot let you in."

Revali sighed, then said, "Can't you just tell the Princess that Revali is here?"

The guard said, "I'm afraid I don't have the power to do that."

Revali groaned in frustration, his wing on his face.

"What's going on here?" It was Zelda.

"P–Princess! What are you doing here?" The guard said.

"The other guard managed to inform me about the situation."

Revali had a relieved look on his face. "Finally!"

Zelda looked shocked. "Revali? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Revali lowly chuckled, "You have _no_  idea how many times I've asked myself that question."

Zelda looked at his wings to see if his soulmate's texts were there– just to be sure– then invited him in.

"Okay, so can you please just tell me where Link is—" Zelda interrupted him. "First, let me tell you about what's happened in the past years you've been gone."

If Revali was being completely honest, he didn't want to know what happened while he was gone. He didn't want to know if Link had already forgotten about him, or about anything else. However, he couldn't stop that hint of curiosity in him, making him listen to everything that Zelda said.

She began, "Calamity Ganon has been defeated and Hyrule is finally in peace once again," Revali was glad he was stopped. It also meant that Link had succeeded. Zelda continued.

"Link managed to find his other soulmate."

Now that _really_ shocked Revali. Hundreds of questions were being asked again and again in his head.

Did he really forget about me?

Does he love him more than me?

_Will he ever love me again?_

Zelda reassured him, seeing that his eyes were full of panic. "Please don't think about unnecessary things. I'm sure what you'll hear next will at least delight you a little bit."

Revali listened.

She continued, "Link backed out from his role as my personal knight. He wanted to go live with his other soulmate," _Of course,_ Revali thought to himself.

"Even if you might not think so, Revali, Link has never forgotten about you. He still loves you and misses you with all his heart, I can feel it."

Those were the words Revali wanted to hear.

"Ever since you supposedly died, Link has never been the same. I'm sure he talks a lot about you to his other soulmate, and I'm sure Link's soulmate is also your soulmate as well."

He'll finally meet _Link_ again.

He'll finally meet his _other soulmate_  for the first time.

They're both together, though, so it will be different.

_He silently hopes it will all go well._

\---

It was morning.

Zelda made him sleep, since apparently, he looked like he hadn't slept in days (even though he _was_  "asleep" for about 100 years).

He slept in a guest room in the castle, and was even offered some breakfast by a random person. He tried to say he wasn't hungry, but of course, his stomach had to go against him.

He drank some soup– and some water– and left the castle. Zelda told him Link and his other soulmate– whose name is Sidon– would be in Zora's Domain. He started heading there right away.

\---

Link was outside with Sidon, looking down at the water. He liked looking at it, just thinking about whatever comes to his mind.

"You're thinking about him again, hmm.." Sidon looked down. Sometimes he wishes he could've met him.

Link just nodded, holding his hand. "I have to go use the bathroom," Link said.

"Alright. Hurry up, or I'll be lonely," Sidon said, playfully.

Link chuckled, nodding.

\---

Revali finally made it to the bridge. It took him some days to get there, so he was relieved. He sighed, walking along the bridge.

_This will be it.. I'll meet him again after about 100 years—_

"Oh, hey! Wait a second.. Aren't you.. Revali..?" Sidon's face was _extremely_ shocked.

Revali's eyes widened. "You– You're my.. Other soulmate..?"

Sidon gasped, and his face went from completely shocked– to having a big grin with very sharp teeth.

Revali didn't have time to think– or breathe– as Sidon jumped right at him to give him the biggest hug he's ever received.

"You have _no idea_ how much Link has been talking about you! We both think about you every day, and I've always wanted to meet you!"

  
Sidon had a few tears on his face, but those were from the happiness he was feeling at the moment.

Revali froze at the mention of Link. He thought, _So they've both been thinking about me this whole time..?_

He heard a gasp.

He looked up, and Link was standing a few feet away from him with an indescribable look on his face. He was crying, smiling, and also had a frown. Revali didn't know how to decode that.

Link whispered, "Revali?"

Revali slowly nodded, feeling like he himself was going to start crying as well.

Link ran over to him as fast as he could, and hugged Revali. "You're.. You're alive.. How?"

Revali hugged him back. "I–I don't know.." Sidon hugged both of them.

"Please don't let this be a cruel dream," Link whispered, sobbing.

"It's not." Revali was sure of it.

They sat there for a long time– none of them knowing _how_  long– appreciating what was happening.

\---

They ended up sleeping on the same bed, both Link and Sidon hugging Revali. It was almost like they thought it would stop him from disappearing if everything was a dream.

When he woke up, Link was also awake. Sidon was still snoring next to him, though.

Link quietly said, "It really wasn't a dream," putting his head in the crook of Revali's neck; something he always used to do in the past.

Revali responded, "I'm glad," saying it more to himself than to Link. They were in the same position until Sidon woke up.

Sidon groaned and stretched, also not believing that it wasn't a dream, and hugged Revali. He wants to get to know him more, since all he knows about him has been said to him by Link. He's sure he knows more about Revali than Revali knows about him, but that's not gonna stop him from being affectionate.

For now, the three of them just hugged each other comfortably.

\---

Sidon waited until Revali was outside, then approached him. "Hey," Sidon said to him, cheerfully.

Revali jumped a little, not expecting anyone to.. _Startle_  him like that. Sidon chuckled, noticing.

"Sorry about that," he said jokingly. "I just want to get to know you better. Link has said a lot of things about you, but I want to know _more_."

Revali understood what he was saying. He also wanted to understand him as well. He's spent a lot of time thinking about who his other soulmate would be, and how they would act.

He likes Sidon, but he just doesn't know much about him.

He wants to change that.

\---

Days passed and Revali found himself talking to Sidon more. Of course, he still talked to Link when Sidon wasn't available (and to Sidon when Link wasn't available, as well).

Revali found himself liking Sidon a whole lot more than when he didn't know much about him. Now, he knows how he acts, what he likes, and many other things.

 _He also likes his smile,_  which Revali wouldn't say out loud, because _who_ would admit that.

\---

They got closer as the weeks passed, taking their time talking with each other. Link loved seeing them interact. He wanted them to love each other as much as he loves them (and they love him).

That's what ended up happening.

After weeks of hesitantly holding hands– which then turned into a common thing– and some hugging when they go to sleep, there was one simple affectionate thing left. The kiss.

Sidon _wanted_  to kiss Revali, but he didn't know _how_. Should he just kiss his beak?

That's the only thing Sidon could come up with, so that's what he was gonna do.

He saw Revali looking at the sky, listening to distant thunder. He looked to be deep in thought, so sneaking up on him turned out to be fairly easy.

Sidon quickly wrapped his hands around his waist. Revali squawked and quickly turned around, putting them in a very.. _Different_ position. Revali stuttered, "O–Oh, it's you."

Sidon nodded feeling slightly embarrassed as well, making him lightly blush. He leaned in slowly to see if Revali would turn his head away, just in case. Revali's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away.

Sidon leaned in hesitantly and gave a kiss to Revali's beak. Revali blushed, and it obviously wasn't noticeable.

Revali _really_ likes it when Link– and Sidon now, too– kiss his beak. Though, of course, he would never admit it.

Sidon, however, knew he liked it. He sees the face he makes whenever Link does it, and it's the same kind of face he has right now.

He gave him another kiss, this time on the side of his beak. Revali seems to be enjoying them, and he's all puffed up now. Sidon gave him another kiss on the feathers next to his beak.

He likes how soft his feathers are, and how they feel on his skin.

The kisses became a regular thing over time.

\---

Revali was lying down on his– and their– bed. He had his head on Sidon's arm, Sidon's other arm passing over him and on Link's waist. Link had his head on the crook of Revali's neck, and his wing was stretching out over Link's back.

Revali was glad to have been given a second chance to live, and so were his soulmates.

"The Goddess _was_ right, after all," Revali whispered. He swore he could feel Link and Sidon both slowly nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha now wasnt that a crappy fic 
> 
> Sorry if I got anything wrong, it was probably for the sake of the fic
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it
> 
> Also, sorry if the ending was kind of cheesy, I couldnt contain myself
> 
> Thats all


End file.
